The Diplomat's Wife
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Menjadi istri seorang diplomat di usia dua puluh empat dirasakan Zhang Yixing tidak mudah. Yixing masih minim pengalaman hingga timbul rasa cemas dalam perjalanan pertamanya mendampingi sang suami bertugas di luar negeri. Namun, bukan Zhang Yixing namanya jika dia memilih menyerah begitu saja. [SuLay] [Suho] [Lay] Genderswitch for Yixing


_Terinspirasi dari buku Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Nh Dini…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 _ **PROLOG**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

"Kita akan pindah ke Denmark. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengisi pos di Copenhagen."

Suara milik suaminya menggetarkan gendang telinga Yixing, memperdengarkan keputusan yang ditunggu-tunggu perempuan berparas manis itu sejak kemarin malam. Begitu mendengar nama Denmark meluncur dari bibir tipis yang semerah delima milik suaminya, Yixing meneguk ludah.

Denmark! Negeri nun jauh di belahan bumi utara sana, tanah kelahiran maestro Hans Christian Andersen. Sebuah negeri yang tak ubahnya negeri dongeng bagi seorang Zhang Yixing, perempuan dua puluh empat tahun yang bahkan belum pernah keluar dari batas wilayah Asia Timur sepanjang sejarah perjalanannya dengan pesawat. Denmark terlalu jauh, terlalu asing, terlalu tak terjangkau, tetapi kali ini Tuhan memilihkan negeri tempat Ratu Margrethe II bertakhta itu sebagai salah satu latar dalam episode kehidupan milik Zhang Yixing, sosok perempuan muda yang masih terlalu sedikit melihat dunia.

Denmark. Demi Tuhan, dia akan pindah ke Denmark!

Perasaan gugup mendadak mengisi relung-relung hatinya. Gugup, juga cemas. Ini bukan tentang kendala bahasa, perbedaan kultur hingga iklim atau hal-hal mendasar lain yang umumnya menimbulkan kecemasan bagi setiap individu kala menjejak negeri yang asing. Bukan, bukan itu. Yixing jelas bukan pemula dalam urusan menjejak negeri yang asing. Pengalamannya tinggal di Seoul sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti. Bukan masalah _survival_ di luar negeri yang membuatnya gugup sekaligus cemas, melainkan…

"Mulai besok kita siapkan apa saja yang perlu kita bawa."

Suara milik suaminya secara otomatis mengembalikan fokus Yixing sepenuhnya pada laki-laki itu, seakan aba-aba baginya untuk memusatkan tatapan pada seraut wajah tampan yang masih terlihat muda di usia empat puluh, memperhatikan gurat-gurat ketegasan yang mengisi rautnya, juga tatapan matanya yang begitu dalam, seolah-olah sanggup menembus isi kepalanya hingga Yixing merasakan gugup yang lain lagi. Suaminya adalah sosok laki-laki jelang paruh baya yang kharismatik, begitu penuh wibawa bahkan saat di rumah seperti ini. Sosoknya selalu membuat Yixing segan, tak peduli kalender menunjukkan dua puluh hari telah berlalu sejak laki-laki itu resmi mengambilnya sebagai istri.

"Kita tidak perlu membawa perabot," suaminya kembali memperdengarkan suara yang tak kalah berwibawa dari bahasa tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu meraih tas kerjanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda bersampul kulit.

"Aku sudah menghubungi staf Rumah Tangga _Daesagwan_ * di Copenhagen dan memastikan bahwa semua perabot sudah tersedia di rumah dinas yang akan kita tempati nanti," dia berujar sembari mencorat-coret salah satu lembar milik buku agendanya dengan sebatang Lamy 2000 bertinta hitam, tampak serius memperhatikan huruf demi huruf yang digoreskannya di sana.

"Kita hanya perlu membawa sedikit barang-barang. Yang penting-penting saja, seperti buku-buku koleksi kita, juga bumbu-bumbu. Bumbu-bumbu khas Korea lumayan jarang di Copenhagen dan harganya mahal, jadi lebih baik kita bawa dari sini."

"Bagaimana dengan baju dan sepatu?" Yixing memberanikan diri bertanya dengan suaranya yang lirih tetapi lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa banyak-banyak," suaminya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari catatannya. "Pastikan yang kau bawa itu termasuk _hanbok_ dan mantel. Pilih baju-baju yang berwarna pastel dan bawahan berwarna gelap agar mudah dipadu-padankan, jadi nanti kau tinggal membeli sedikit cardigan dan syal di Copenhagen untuk pelengkap. Kau juga tak perlu membawa banyak-banyak sepatu. Cukup bawa yang warna hitam, cokelat, gading, dan merah, sekali lagi untuk memudahkanmu memadu-padankannya dengan warna pakaian."

Yixing mencatat instruksi suaminya dalam hati. 'Memudahkan untuk memadu-padankan' berarti 'meminimalisasi anggaran belanja untuk baju dan sepatu yang baru' menurut kamus suaminya. Dua puluh hari menikahi laki-laki itu, Yixing mulai mengenal salah satu sifatnya yang dominan: hemat anggaran.

"Baik, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menanggapi dengan takzim, sama sekali tidak melayangkan protes sedikitpun.

Suaminya membalik halaman di buku agendanya, memperhatikan sebuah catatan kecil yang tertera di sana.

"Aku akan mendaftarkanmu untuk ikut kursus bahasa Denmark di University of Copenhagen," suaminya mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, kembali menghadirkan gugup yang lain lagi dalam hati Yixing.

"Pihak _Daesagwan_ tidak mengadakan kelas bahasa Denmark untuk staf dan keluarga mereka karena rata-rata orang Denmark sangat mahir berbahasa Inggris, tapi kupikir akan sangat baik jika kau ikut kelas bahasa Denmark di universitas. Selain untuk belajar bahasa, itu akan jadi kesempatanmu untuk bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat luas, termasuk kalangan imigran. Kau bisa memiliki banyak teman dan itu bagus sekali, Yixing-ah. Istri diplomat harus memiliki pergaulan yang luas."

Suaminya memiliki sistem perencanaan yang sangat baik di dalam sel-sel otaknya hingga selalu bergerak cepat untuk menyusun rencana yang matang dan beralasan, salah satu yang dikagumi Yixing dari laki-laki itu. Bahkan sebelum Yixing sempat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti setibanya di Copenhagen, laki-laki itu telah membantu menyusun sebuah rencana yang bagus untuknya. Kelas bahasa Denmark! Betapa brilian pilihan laki-laki itu! Yixing tentu tak bisa untuk tidak memuji suaminya di dalam hati, menaikkan nilai laki-laki itu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam catatan hatinya.

"Di Copenhagen nanti kau akan dilibatkan dalam kegiatan-kegiatan besar yang diadakan pihak _Daesagwan_ , misalnya untuk _cultural events_ atau _charity events_. Nanti kita juga sering mengadakan jamuan-jamuan di rumah. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, Yixing-ah. Awalnya mungkin terasa berat, tapi kuharap kau bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

' _Itu dia!'_

Yixing berseru dalam hati. Itu dia! Itu dia yang menjadi akar dari perasaan gugup dan cemas yang tengah menjajah relung-relung hatinya saat ini. Sekali lagi bukan soal kendala bahasa atau perbedaan kultur yang mencolok, melainkan tugas yang diembannya di Copenhagen nanti. Tugas yang diembannya sebagai istri seorang diplomat dalam episode kehidupannya mendampingi sang suami untuk pertama kalinya di luar negeri.

Yixing baru dua puluh empat tahun. Dia masih sangat muda dan polos, masih terlalu sedikit mengenal dunia, tetapi ditakdirkan menjadi istri seorang diplomat berumur empat puluh tahun. Pengalamannya bisa dikatakan minim soal tugas-tugas istri diplomat seperti jamuan atau semacamnya, mengingat selama dua puluh hari pernikahannya, tugas yang baru ditunaikan Yixing sebagai istri diplomat hanyalah mendampingi suaminya menghadiri serangkaian acara peringatan hari kemerdekaan Korea Selatan di Kementerian Luar Negeri dan menghadiri jamuan di Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia yang kebetulan merayakan kemerdekaan mereka hanya selang dua hari dari peringatan hari kemerdekaan Korea Selatan. Dia belum banyak berinteraksi dengan para diplomat asing serta istri-istri mereka, juga merasa masih canggung lantaran kemampuan bahasa Inggris-nya belum benar-benar bagus. Sekarang dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai tugasnya di Copenhagen nanti yang tentunya jauh lebih berat mengingat Denmark begitu asing dan satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di sana hanyalah suaminya seorang.

Suaminya. Laki-laki yang berumur enam belas tahun lebih tua. Sosok tampan lagi kharismatik yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum, tetapi segan dan terasa sulit untuk dijangkau. Benar laki-laki itu suaminya, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yixing belum bisa sepenuhnya dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka menikah melalui perjodohan dan masa perkenalan mereka lebih banyak diisi dengan kesibukan mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen serta _fit and proper test_ yang harus dijalani Yixing sebagai calon istri diplomat Korea Selatan mengingat perempuan itu sebelumnya memegang paspor yang berstempel Republik Rakyat China.

 _Ah, paspor. Paspor dan kewarganegaraan._

"Orang-orang _Daesagwan_ di Copenhagen sudah tahu kalau istri Kim Joonmyeon _Wegyogwan_ * seorang warga naturalisasi."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing, suaminya itu menyebut-nyebut tentang status kewarganegaraan Yixing saat ini.

"Mereka mungkin menaruh minat padamu."

Yixing menggigit bibir. Rasa-rasanya dia kembali melihat tatapan-tatapan itu tertuju padanya saat ini. Tatapan-tatapan dalam beragam ekspresi, mulai dari penasaran hingga diam-diam sinis yang tertuju padanya kala dia diperkenalkan untuk pertama kali sebagai istri Kim Joonmyeon, diplomat tampan dari kantor Kementerian Luar Negeri di Jongno-gu. Yixing sadar, sosoknya menjadi sorotan bagi siapapun yang mengenal suaminya, terlebih belakangan ini hubungan diplomatik antara Korea Selatan-Republik Rakyat China rawan panas oleh kebijakan-kebijakan yang diambil masing-masing negara terkait stabilitas keamanan di sepanjang garis pantai Laut Kuning.

"Kuharap kau bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik di tengah-tengah mereka, Yixing-ah."

Kim Joonmyeon menutup buku agendanya. Diplomat tampan itu memasukkan buku agendanya ke dalam tas seperti semula, tak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya yang terakhir itu menimbulkan efek luar biasa bagi istrinya yang manis dan berumur enam belas tahun lebih muda.

' _Kuharap kau bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik di tengah-tengah mereka, Yixing-ah.'_

Zhang Yixing terpaku di tempatnya. Kalimat sang suami barusan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga, perlahan-lahan merasuk ke dalam hati seperti kalimat sugesti. Pada saat itu juga Yixing memutuskan untuk menetapkan satu tujuan besar yang akan diwujudkannya di Copenhagen nanti. Satu tujuan besar yang didedikasikannya untuk sosok tampan di hadapannya yang kini tengah mencopot blazer hitam ciri khas para diplomat di Kementerian Luar Negeri. Suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon.

' _Aku akan melakukannya,'_ Yixing berbisik dalam hati. _'Untukmu, Oppa.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan:**

 _ **Daesagwan: kedutaan**_

 _ **Wegyogwan: diplomat**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **R.S.**_


End file.
